¿El amor es todo lo que necesitas?
by Gwen Fassbender
Summary: Día tras día, años tras año, muere algún mutante por un crimen de odio contra su especie. Hemos vivido ocultas por una naturaleza que no elegimos, no somos monstruos, no somos Dioses, somo cualquier persona.


**¿Amor?**

Hay cosas que me gustaría contar.

Pero sé que es imposible.

Nunca pensé mucho en mi futuro, lo único que me preocupa esos días era convertirme en una bella mujer adulta… como una princesa, una doctora o una chef. Esos deseos que tienen todas las niñas, solo se preocupan por nada real y olvidan lo de alrededor.

Mi padre era una buena persona, demasiado buena para este mundo…. De mi madre, no puedo decir mucho en realidad, ya que jamás la conocí bien. No me paso lo típico, mi madre no murió durante el parte, ni una rara enfermedad se la llevo.

¿Qué paso con mi madre entonces? Se preguntaran. Ella pensó que yo era un demonio solo por mis ojos rojos y brillantes como rubíes. Nunca aprendí del amor con ella porque nunca me lo dio.

Mi padre hizo lo posible para ayudarme a sobrevivir hasta que lo asesinó una pandilla de anti-mutantes, creyeron que él era mutante y lo asesinaron. Yo tenía 4 años entonces.

Estuve en un orfanato un año, más tarde fui recogida por una hombre de apariencia buena y carismática. A simple vista era la persona más dulce que yo pudiera haber conocido. Un padre de familia que ya tenía una hija y un hijo, ambos niños castaños de ojos miel, tan lindos que te daba diabetes de tan solo estar con ellos. No tenía esposa, ya que había enviudado porque el cáncer se llevó a su mujer. Puedo decir, sin dudarlo ni un momento, que los dos años que estuve con ellos fueron los mejores de mi vida, me aceptaron, me cuidaron, me alimentaron y me protegieron.

Trágicamente un incendio —que yo había provocado, según me entere— había acabado con la vida de los hijos de aquel hombre, también el lado izquierdo de su rostro y una parte de su cordura.

¿Qué paso con aquel hombre?

De él aprendí que no se puede confiar en la primera persona que te ofrece amor o protección.

Fue arrestado por pedofilia, y por el supuesto asesinato de sus hijos, yo me quede en la calle.

Sola. Sin nada ni nadie.

A los 14 años sentí que podía valerme por mi misma. En ese tiempo conocí a una mujer, tan hermosa, morena, de ojos cafés. Era mutante como yo. Me ofreció su hogar y su amor incondicional. Dijo que sería feliz protegiéndome.

¿Qué paso con ella entonces?

Ella solo quería prostituirme y hacer rica a costa de mi cuerpo.

Aprendí de ella lo falso que es el amor.

Por todos los años que pase a lado de gente que me trato como basura, como mierda… como _merece ser tratado un mutante_.

Aprendí que no necesito el amor de nadie para sobrevivir.

Aprendí que puedes sobrevivir gracias a tu fuerza y tus ambiciones.

…

Mi cuerpo puede ser de la propiedad de cualquiera.

Pero nadie es dueño de mi corazón.

.

.

.

-Sal de mi mente Charles.- ordene de manera cruel.

-Lo lamento- dijo Charles arrepentido.

-¿Has satisfecho tu sed de curiosidad?- pregunte con desdén al mirarlo desde mi lugar.

-Si.

-No vuelvas a entrar allí… por favor- murmure en voz baja.

-Jamás lo hare.

-No le cuentes a Erik lo viste aquí- lleve mi dedo índice a mi frente.

-No creo tener alguna razón para hacerlo- respondió Charles dando una de esas bonitas sonrisas que te derriten el corazón.

-Pues bien entonces- le devolví la sonrisa.

Creo que gracias a Charles, a Erik, a Logan, Ororo, Hank, Bobby, Rogue, Remy y los chicos aprendí un par de cosas sobre el amor.

Nunca es demasiado tarde para dar una segunda oportunidad a nadie. Ni siquiera a uno mismo.

Hay veces que el mundo se nos viene abajo por pequeñeces estúpidas y sin sentido. Pero cuando conoces el verdadero dolor te preparas para soportarlo más de una vez en tu vida.

Aun soy joven, y sé que mi camino no terminara hasta dentro de mucho.

Pero hay veces en que este camino hacia el final parece demasiado largo y doloroso.

Es difícil llegar hasta el final uno solo.

_¿Fin?_

**¿Qué tal? Mi primera historia de X-Men y es un One-shot.**

**Hubiera querido escribir más pero mi mente no da más de sí. Si les gusto comente y si no también. **

**Si quieren que escriba más acerca de esta Oc y su vida en la escuela de Charles manden un PM ;)**


End file.
